Need for Speed: World
Need for Speed: World (formerly known as Need for Speed: World Online) is the 15th installment in the Need for Speed franchise and a free-to-play massively multiplayer online racing game that officially launched on July 27, 2010.New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011 It is the first MMORG in the Need for Speed series since Motor City Online to be released exclusively for Windows-based PCs. Players that purchased the starter pack before the game's full launch got to play the game a week before launch, received $20 worth of SpeedBoost and an exclusive style Mazda Mazdaspeed3.Starter Pack Gameplay Need for Speed: World is set within the fictional Tri-City. The location is a mixture of Rockport from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Palmont City from Need for Speed: Carbon. Players progress through the game by participating in race events and engaging in police pursuits. A player's progress is measured by their current Driver Level with a cap upon reaching level 60. Players are offered a Lucky Draw Card Pack after completing an event or finishing a police pursuit. 'Free Roam' Players are allowed to drive around both Palmont City and Rockport within free roam. Players can see other players driving around in free roam but are unable to collide with them in any manner. Police vehicles were removed from free roam on November 16th, 2011 resulting in players no longer being able to initiate pursuits by ramming police vehicles. Police chases are only possible by joining Pursuit Outrun events. 'Event Types' Need for Speed: World features a variety of gamemodes; *Drag - Multiplayer Only *Circuit *Meeting Place *Pursuit Outrun - Singleplayer Only *Sprint *Team Escape - Multiplayer Only Driver Profile The Driver Profile keeps a running tally of how many Events a player has participated in, won and lost as well as their average finishing position in both. Players can find details of their Driver Profile in the Safehouse section of the game. 'Achievements' Achievements were added to Need for Speed: World alongside the application of a patch on April 10th, 2013. 'Reputation' Reputation - also known as Rep - is the amount of experience a player has earned in Need for Speed: World. The amount of reputation a player has is indicated by a large blue bar along the top of their screen. A player will increase their Driver Level by earning a certain amount of reputation. Players can earn reputation by completing Circuit, Drag, Sprint, Pursuit Outrun, Team Escape and Treasure Hunt events. The amount of reputation a player earns differs depending on the specifics of each event type. *Circuit, Sprint & Drag - Players earn more reputation by; completing the race in a high finishing position and successful use of power-ups. *Pursuit Outrun - Players earn more reputation based upon; the total amount of disabled police vehicles, cost to state, pursuit length and infractions when they evade. Players will only earn a small amount of bounty if they're busted. *Team Escape - Players earn more reputation depending on how many players cross the finish line and how many team power-ups are used. Players will earn the maximum amount of reputation if all four players cross the finish line. *Treasure Hunt - Players earn reputation by collecting all 15 gems that have been hidden at specific location shown on the minimap. Vehicles There is a great variety of vehicles available including concept cars, convertibles, fictional cars, grand tourers, hatchbacks, hyper cars, muscle cars, race cars, saloons, sports cars, super cars, SUVs, tuners and vintage cars. Cars made available through the Car Dealer can be redeemed with either Cash ( ) or SpeedBoost ( ). 'Damage' Damage is shown for aesthetic purposes but can affect performance if a vehicle's damage bar is depleted. Visual damage is shown in the form of scratches, dents, cracked windows and paint loss but it can be turned on or off in the options menu. A vehicle will always sustain a small amount of damage upon the player's completion of an event with that vehicle. A vehicle's performance will be reduced if its damage bar is depleted. A drained damage bar will denounce the increased vehicle performance given by all equipped performance parts. The amount of damage a vehicle can sustain is shown in the form of a blue bar next to the vehicle's current Heat Level. It is also shown on the bottom left of the screen when the player is in the Safehouse. Players can use Cash to perform maintenance on a vehicle and refill its damage meter. The amount required for a full restoration depends on the vehicle's Tier and damage amount. Players can also purchase "Insurance" for a vehicle at the cost of 350 SpeedBoost. Insurance will prevent a vehicle from incurring any damage for a one week after initial purchase. Customisation 'Performance' Performance Parts can be equipped to all purchased vehicles from the Performance section of the Aftermarket Store. All SpeedBoost redeemable vehicles are offered with a varying selection of performance parts depending on their style. Cash redeemable vehicles are not offered with performance parts equipped. 'Skill Mods' Skill mods replaced the driver skills system on May 30th, 2012. They allow the player to customise individual capabilities of their vehicle for races or police pursuits. Each skill mod has a different effect, which is rated by a number of stars. One star rated mods can be purchased for Cash although mods with higher ratings are only obtainable by purchasing card packs and winning game mode events. Drag, Juggernaut and Treasure Hunter style vehicles are offered with a special skill mod that can not be removed or purchased from the Aftermarket Store. 'Vinyls' All purchased cars except rented cars can be altered with a selection of vinyl packages within the Vinyl section of the Aftermarket Store. Some styles of cars available for purchase are equipped with exclusive or style defining vinyls such as Juggernauts and Treasure Hunters. You can currently only put 31 vinyls on a car. 'Visual' All purchased cars can be customised with a selection of license plates, lowering kits, neons and wheels from within the Aftermarket Store. The available selection of body kits, hoods and spoilers differs between each vehicle model. 'Power-Ups' There is an overall of twelve power-ups that can aid players in events and pursuits. Each has a specific effect and are designed to be utilised under a differing set of circumstances. System Requirements Soundtrack Need for Speed World uses a smaller soundtrack than any title of the series. The pursuit soundtrack and police radio chatter was re-imported from Need for Speed Undercover. There are several songs by Mick Gordon featured in free roam, sprints, circuits and drag events. Community Events Ask Marc Episodes A question and answer video each week on NeedforSpeed.com featuring Drew Hahn (Need for Speed Community Manager) asking Marc De Vellis (World Production Team member). Patch History The game is regularly updated with new game content and fixes. Patch 5.00 was the largest update so far and added numerous new features including performance customisation. 'Development Differences' *The Police Civic Cruiser only appears in pre-production builds and was replaced by the Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee in the beta as well as the final release. *The police vehicle sirens changed multiple times before release. *Early closed beta testing sessions featured very little of the final released game environment. The available environment was expanded in later closed beta testing sessions. *The Police Pontiac GTO vehicles appeared at Heat Level 3 during the beta but were replaced by the Police State Muscle Cruiser in the final release although they appear in some Team Escape events. *Power-ups were free in early closed beta testing sessions. *The Undercover Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee police units had no light bars in early closed beta testing sessions but were added to the vehicle in later beta sessions. *The Heavy Rhino SUV and Supercharged Rhino SUV featured the same livery as they did in Need for Speed: Carbon in early closed beta testing sessions. *The loading screen featured a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4. *Car statistics were not portrayed by numbers. *The Asian beta was only playable in Chinese. *Player avatars consisted of human faces. *Police vehicles were depicted on the minimap as blinking arrows. *Traffic vehicles were only white and beeped at the player more frequently. Trailers Need for Speed World Announces its Beta|Beta Announcement Need for Speed World Developer Diary Episode One NFS World Overview|Dev Diary #1 - World Overview World Dev Diary 2 - Power Ups|Dev Diary #2 - Power Ups World Dev Diary 3 - Environment|Dev Diary #3 - Environment World Dev Diary 4 - Career Progression|Dev Diary #4 - Career Progression Customizing your car in Need for Speed World|Customising a Car Need for Speed World GamesCom 2011 Trailer|GamesCom 2011 Trailer References Category:Games